ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Hunter
Kevin Hunter (born October 17) is an American professional wrestler signed to World Incorporated Wrestling, World Elite Wrestling and Total Wrestling Entertainment. He has been best known by his time in Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation where he is currently on his third reign as ECWF World Heavyweight Champion. After signing with ECWF, Hunter formed a team with Angelic, it quickly lead to him becoming ECWF Global Tag Team Championship they would loss it quickly, separating as a tag team in 2007 Hunter won ECWF Showtime Championship, after losing it, Hunter and Angelic reunited to win the Global Tag Team Championship for a second time in his career, in that same year Hunter won the Showtime Championship for the second time in his career, After winner the Showtime and Global Tag Team Championship's twice Hunter finally won the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship for the first time, he left the company for a while before returning and winning the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship for the second time. In 2009 Hunter was inducted into ECWF's Hall of Fame. In 2015, Hunter defeated Scottie Paine to win his third ECWF World Heavyweight Championship in his ECWF career. In 2011 Hunter signed with WIW where he would become just a jobber, until later 2011 he began teaming with a family friend K.J. Styles as the two won the World Tag Team Championship twice. In 2012 Hunter finally won the WIW Championship losing it in 2013. In 2013 Hunter signed with WEW where he became undefeated for sometime until losing a tag team match teaming with Kane, however he was not pinned. Hunter won the WEW Universal Championship for the (first time on February 8, 2013 when he defeated Flame to become the new champion, he is currently holding the title. in July 2013, Hunter defeated Trish Newborn on an episode of Adrenaline to win his second title for WEW the WEW Television Championship. Early life Hunter was trained by his families personal trainer Kyle Johnson, Sr. who trained his father "Iron" Kevin Hunter and his brother "The Freak" Marty Rushmore. Hunter got into wrestling when he was just 15 years old in independent circuits, where he has held the World Heavyweight Championships, World Tag Team Champions and numerous secondary Championships. Professional wrestling career Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Debut, Global Tag Team & ShowTime Champion (2006-2007) Global Tag Team Champion & ShowTime Champion (2008) World Heavyweight Champion and hiatus (2009-2010) Return and World Heavyweight Champion (2010) Hiatus and return to ECWF (2013-2014) Return and World Heavyweight Champion (2015-present) World Incorporated Wrestling Debut and Mid-carder (2011-2012) Hunter made his debut in WIW when he teamed with than WIW Champion Matt Borske to defeat than World Tag Team Champions The Nuss Brothers, After the match Matt and his brother Ryan Borske attacked Hunter taking him off the recent house show events out of action for two months. Hunter returned to the promotion and attacked Matt Borske after Borske lost the WIW Championship to Kevin. Hunter feuded with The Borske's defeating both Matt and Ryan in a Tag team match with partner WIW Champion Kevin. In a singles match Borske would defeat Hunter in a Street Fight after interference from Ryan Borske. Hunter would receive a shot at the International Championship, Hunter would win the match but not the title however winning by disqualification when The Nexus attacked both men attacking Allred first reasoning the win for Hunter. Hunter defeated Keith Coleman on the November 14 addition of Wednesday Night Dynasty with a new finisher he calls the Downward Spiral. On the morning of November 15 on WIW's website it had been announced that he would get a shot at the WIW United Nations Championship at Soul Survivor, At Soul Survivor Hunter would be unsuccessful in becoming United Nations Champion. On the November 24, Hunter defeated United Nations Champion James Burdick in a non-title match. Hunter would begin a feud with Mr. Money in the Bank Zack Nuss which has led to Hunter facing Nuss in a Ladder match with Nuss' briefcase on the line at TLC: Suicide Attempt, with the help of Felisha Nuss, Nuss defeated Hunter to retain his briefcase. Hunted Styles and World Tag Team Champions (2011-presents) Hunter and Styles defeated former Tag Team Champions The Borske Brother's to win the World Tag Team Champions, they held the World Tag Team Champions for two months before losing them back to The Borske's. In early 2012, Haunted Styles won the Tag Team Championships for the second time in a Battle royal only to loss the World Tag Team Champions to The McAlmond Brothers just five days after they won them. On the January 3, 2013 episode of Dynasty Hunted Styles teamed with The McAlmond Brother's in a dark match on Dynasty defeating The Lehr's Nexus (David Aldrich, Jason Downing, Scott Murphy and Daniel Gonzalez) in a Eight-Man Tag team match. The Haunted Styles is currently scheduled to team together to face WIW Tag Team Champions The New Age Outlaws in a Non-title match on the March 2, 2013 episode of Turbo On January 2, 2013 Hunter was entered in the tournament to crown a new WIW Champion since the vacating of every championship in December 2012, Hunter won the tournament to become the new WIW Champion this marks his first main championship reign in WIW. Hunter defeated Josh Nuss at a house show on January 4, 2013 to retain the WIW Championship. Hunter lost the WIW Championship to Kyle Johnson on January 27, 2013 at the Royal Rumble. He has involked his rematch clause against Kyle Johnson at the Diabolical Structure pay-per-view. On the February 28, 2013 epuside on Dynasty Hunter was involved in a Triple threat match along with Kevin McAlmond and Matt Borske with the winner of the match facing Kyle Johnson at WrestleMania V, McAlmond won the match by pinning Borske. Hunter won a Fatal four way match on an episode of Dynasty to earn a chance to face The Undertaker at WrestleMania V. A few weeks later on an episode of Turbo Matt Borske defeated Hunter to take his spot against the Undertaker at WrestleMania V. WIW Champion and Heel turn (2013) The Enterprise (2013-present) Massacre Championship Wrestling Debut and various feuds (2010-2011) Return, "New attitude" and closure (2013) World Elite Wrestling Debut and WEW Universal Champion (2012-2013) On November 12, 2012 Hunter signed a contract for the WEW and is sent to make his debut on the November 19 episode of Animosity in a Triple threat match facing The Trifecta and Toby Fields. Hunter went on to defeated The Trifecta and Toby Fields in the triple threat match and get the victory in his debut match. Hunter has also announced that he would be a shoe in for a shot at the WEW Championship, But WEW has yet to answer him back. Hunter makes his return to WEW Animosity where he will face Alexander Williams in a singles match, He defeated Alexander Williams on that episode extending his record. On the January 7 episode of it was announced that Hunter would face Kane and Adam Benz in a Triple threat Ladder match with a shot at the WEW Universal Championship hanging in the balance, Hunter defeated Kane and Adams Benz in the Ladder match to win a shot at the WEW Universal Championship. On February 8, 2013 on the Super-''WEW Adrenaline Hunter defeated WEW Universal Champion Flame to win the WEW Universal Championship, for the first time in his career. On the March 4, 2013 episode of ''Animosity Hunter was defeated by Flame and lost the WEW Universal Championship. On the March 11, 2013 epsidoe of Animosity Hunter defeated former WEW Universal Champion Vantage in a singles match, one week after that he was defeated by WEW Champion Adam Banz. At Shattered Dreams, Hunter is scheduled to face Flame in a rematch for the WEW Universal Championship, Hunter would be unable to win back the Universal Championship, ending a feud between Flame & Hunter. Teaming with Flame (2013) At Shattered Dreams Hunter and Flame attacked the WEW Tag Team Champions after their match, informing the world that they would now be forming a tag team in WEW. On April 22, 2013 Hunter and Flame are set to debut in their first tag team match against the team INKED. He and Flame would be entered into a Fatal four way match for the WEW Tag Team Championship but would be unsuccessful in winning the Tag Team Championship. On the Animosity May 20, 2013 Hunter is scheduled to team with his partner, Flame and Jason Church in a Six-Man Tag Team Main Event Warfare against Dexter Black, Chris McKenzie, & the WEW Champion Chance Rugani, Hunter, Flame and Church lost the match. It was later revealed that Flame had been released from WEW making Huner and Flame's teaming be short lived. TV Champion and WEW Championship chase (2013-2014) It would be announced that on June 24, 2013 that Hunter would face Leon Torres for a shot at the WEW Television Championship. Hunter defeated Torres, July 5, 2013 on an episode of Adrenaline, Hunter defeated Trish Newborn to end her TV Championship reign and begin his first TV Championship reign. July 28, 2013 at the Legacy: Hawaii (pre-show) pay-per-view, Hunter will defened the Television Championship against Chris Dunn, Jetstream and Craig Anderson in a Fatal Four Way match, he losted the match and the title. On the December 17, 2013 addition of Animosity Hunter revived a losing streak with a victory over than-WEW Champion Craig Anderson, just a few months after Hunter lost the TV Championship to Anderson in July. Since losing the Television Championship Hunter has set his sights on becoming the WEW Champion. Return (2014-2015) Total Wrestling Entertainment Debut and Return (2015) New Enterprise and feud with Nick Sanderson and Authority (2015-2016) Personal life In High school Hunter placed Football, Baseball, and Wrestling having an unblemished wrestling career winning every match had there. In college Hunter continued to wrestle and play Football, Hunter would get injured and sit out most of the third year of collenge. Hunter met a young girl in college Talia whom he dated the last few years he was in college, In 2009 they married and full name for her was finally announced; Talia Hunter (known in wrestling as Talia Sky or Velvet Madison. In April 2010, Hunter announced he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Hunter and his wife welcomed Nicole Brooks Hunter on December 19, 2011. On January 6, 2013 Talia and Kevin finally announced there second child to be due around October or November 2013, On November 15, 2013 Hunter gave birth to a baby boy, in which they named Jayden Michael Hunter In 2014, Hunter went into a short time hiatus due to family issues with the only open comment was it was to do with his and Talia's youngest child. It was revealed in November 2014 that Hunter and Talia was getting a divorce. In January 2014, Hunter began dating an independent circuit women he works with in NGW, the former NGW Women's Champion Allison Knight. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Killer Effect (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift, into a Double underhook piledriver) – (TWE) **''The Doomsday'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) **''The Ending Moment'' (Styles Clash) - sometimes with clothesline **''In the End'' (Pedigree) (WEW) - 2011-2015 **Downward Spiral (Powerbomb into an Jumping cutter) **''Buried Alive'' (Jumping cutter, sometimes from an elevated position or used as a counter to a midair opponent, with theatrics) – (WEW) **''In the End'' (Double underhook facebuster) (WEW) - 2011-2015 **''Downward Spiral'' (Powerbomb into an RKO) (WIW) **''The Ending Moment'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) **''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer) *'Signature moves' **High Knee **Bodyscissors **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **''Garvin Stomp'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Rope-hung DDT **Olympic slam **Powerbomb **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock **450° splash, sometimes while springboarding **Suicide dive **Backbreaker **Diving leg drop **Horse Collar (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) **''Invader'' (Diving double foot stomp) **Snap DDT **STO **Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle, or from the top rope **''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) **Fosbury Flop **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a spinning backfist followed by a lariat **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **''Phenomenon'' (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) **Inverted STF **Superman punch, with theatrics - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Samoan drop - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Running dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope *'Managers' **Talia Hunter **'Allison Knight' **'The Enterprise' *'Tag teams and stables' **Hunted Styles **Kevin Hunter and Flame **'The Enterprise' *'Nicknames' **"The Killer of All" **"The Greatest Champion ALIVE" (as Champions) **'"The Alpha of All Alphas"' **"The Main Hunt **'"The Snakes Wolf"' **'"The Snake of All Wolves"' *'Entrance themes' ***"Buried Alive" by Alter Bridge (WEW; 2012-2013) ***"Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno (WEW; 2013) ***"Voices" by Rev Theory (WIW and ECWF; 2011-2012) ***'"Buried Alive"' by Alter Bridge (WIW; 2012-2013) ***"Voices" by Rev Theory (ECWF; 2009-2013) ***'"Hail to the King"' by Avenge Sevenfold (TWE; April 2015-present) Championship and accomplishments ]] ]] ]] ]] *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - K.J. Styles (2) *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Universal Championship (1 time) **WEW Television Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times, current) **ECWF Showtime Championship] (2 times) **ECWF Global Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Hall of Fame (2009) References External links * Kevin Hunter's twitter